Mochi Boy
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "My heart is beating so fast for you.."."Will you look at a guy like me?" tanyaku memotong kalimatnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. flames are allowed. RnR?


Title :: Mochi Boy

Author :: Iino Sayuri a.k.a Celi Sayuri

Disclaimer :: Zhoumi itu milik Henry dan Henry itu milik Zhoumi :D dan keduanya milik Honeys sama Strings serta ZhouRy shipper sedunia :D

Warning :: ff ZhouRy pertama, mian kalo gaje.. . typos mungkin bertebaran.. banyak kalimat bahasa inggrisnya pdhl ini jelas2 bhsa indonesia.. . hiks..

.

* * *

><p><strong>.::Inspired from : Super Junior – Bonamana::.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

yak, kali ini saya dateng bwa ZhouRy.. :D sebenernya ini ff yg udah lama di reqs sama Thena-eon, tpi bru slesai sekarang, mian, ne eonni? DX aku memang pabbo ~~~ #mojok di kolong ranjang YunJae

ini ff pendek, tapi jga bukan drabbles.. jadi intinya ff ini gaje.. kalo mau baca silahkan, tapi ini Shonen-ai a.k.a MalexMale.. :D jadi jgn salahkan saya kalo ntaran Anda jadi fujo ato fudan :D itu diluar kuasa saya sebagai author :p #plak #author ga tanggung jawab

yah, daripada saya ngebacot makin hebat, silakan langsung dibca :DD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Zhoumi—**

.

Aku kembali menunggu disini. Di gerbang depan sekolahnya. Aku yakin namja itu tak lama lagi akan lewat. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku begitu kenal bagaimana rupanya, suaranya dan bahkan aromanya!

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pipinya yang bulat seperti mochi itu? Rambut coklatnya yang lembut itu? Dan aromanya yang manis namun maskulin itu?

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku. Sudah jam segini. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti—ah! Itu dia!

Aku cepat-cepat berlari menghampirinya yang masih separuh menguap dan segera menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"_Ni__hao_, Mochi!" sapaku sementara dirinya berjengit kaget. Ah, dia memang lucu sekali!

Bocah mochi itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Mau apalagi kau, _gege_? Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak mau lagi bertemu denganmu!" katanya dengan agak kasar, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Dia mulai berlari menjauh dan secara otomatis kakiku mengejarnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong, Mochi.. Kau kan tahu kau menyukaiku.. Baik-baik sedikit padaku, kenapa?" tanyaku sambil merangkul lehernya. Silahkan bilang aku narsis, aku tidak peduli. Sebab, memang itu kenyataannya.

Kalau kalian melihatnya berada didekatku, maka kalian akan melihat wajahnya yang berubah merona. Serta nafasnya yang berubah jadi pendek—atau mungkin itu karena dia sedang terserang sesak nafas dadakan? Entahlah ~

"Lepaskan aku, _gege_! Hush! Hush! Dasar koala gila!" serunya, kemudian berlari menjauh masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya. Dan kini, hanya tinggal aku yang menatapnya yang makin hilang.

"_Even __if __you __call __me __crazy __I __still __like __you, __cute __boy..__" _gumamku pelan sambil nyengir, kemudian keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu menuju kampusku.

_Do you know or not, you're very cute, boy.._

_._

**Henry—**

.

Bodoh! Bodooh! Kenapa koala itu lagi-lagi menungguku disini? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku benar-benar malu?

Tapi... Aku mau malu karena apa coba? Karena dia merangkulku tadi?

Aish! Kalau dia melakukannya, justru kami akan terlihat seperti sepasang _gege_ dan _didi_ yang sangat akrab, bukannya sepasang kekasih..

_Shen__me_? Sepasang kekasih? Kau mulai gila, Henry Lau! Sadarkan pikiranmu itu!

Tanpa sadar, aku mengacak rambutku sendiri, yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Kui Xian, teman sebangkuku yang sekarang menolehkan kepalanya dari PSP yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

"Gara-gara Zhou Mi-_gege_ lagi, eh?" tanyanya tepat menusuk batinku.

"_Shen__me_? Darimana kau tahu?" jeritku panik sambil kembali mengacak rambutku. Biar saja deh bentuknya jadi jelek, biar Zhou Mi-_gege_ juga makin tidak suka padaku!

"Apanya yang darimana? Bahkan dari jendela disini aku bisa melihat seluruh halaman depan.." katanya dengan santai sambil menunjuk jendela disebelahnya.

Aku melongo.

"APAAA?"

.

**Zhoumi—**

.

"Masih mengejar bocah itu, eh?" tanya Hangeng-_ge_, _gege_sepupuku ketika aku sedang asyik memandangi fotonya di kantin kampus. Hangeng-_ge_ langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku diikuti kekasihnya, Xi Che-_ge_.

Xi Che-_ge_ ikut melirik foto bocah mochi yag kujadikan _wallpaper_ ponselku itu. "Tidak bosan kau mengejarnya, eh?"

Aku nyengir, "_What_ _will __I __do..__That __boy __is __my __only __interest._." jawabku santai sambil kembali memandangi wajah imutnya, walaupun hanya dari balik layar ponselku.

Hangeng-_ge_ tertawa, "Yah, semoga kau cepat saja jadian dengannya supaya kami juga cepat dapat traktiran darimu.. Hahaha.." tawanya yang jernih mengingatkanku pada tawa Mochi itu.

Dan kali ini aku beranjak setelah mengecek jadwalku dan memastikan tak ada kuliah lagi hari ini.

"Ge, aku pergi dulu, mau ke sekolah si Mochi.." pamitku pada Hangeng-_ge _dan Xi Che-_ge_ yang masih asyik bermesraan.

Hangeng-_ge_ mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, "Semangat, Mi!" serunya, kemudian aku benar-benar pergi.

.

**Henry—**

.

Kubereskan buku-buku, alat tulis dan PSP putihku yang masih tergeletak diatas meja. Banyak sekali barang bawaan hari ini.. Pundakku kan jadi sakit.. Sekolah ini menyebalkan!

"Henry, aku duluan.." pamit Kui Xian saat kekasihnya, Cheng Min-_ge_ menjemputnya dari kelas atas. Aku melambai dan terus memperhatikan pasangan yang kini berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah itu.

Kui Xian yang masih tidak melepaskan mata dari PSP-nya dan Cheng Min-_ge_ yang masih asyik saja melahap _strawberry_-nya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Dasar pasangan aneh.

Setelah selesai dengan semua bawaanku, aku segera melangkah keluar kelas dan berjalan kearah tangga dan menuruninya dengan cepat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, perutku sudah mengadakan konser dadakan.

Baru saja aku sampai di tengah-tengah lapangan ketika seseorang memanggilku dengan suara ceria.

"MOCHI!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan—_oh_ _shit._

Kenapa koala gila itu kembali lagi?

.

**Zhoumi—**

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Masih menunggu separuh melongo didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja aku menunggunya keluar dan menunggunya menampilkan senyuman Mochi-nya yang manis itu.

Ah! Itu dia!

"MOCHI!" seruku sambil melambai padanya. Kulihat dia mendongak dan kemudian melongo _shock_ saat menatapku.

Ada apa? Apa aku terlalu tampan hari ini?

Kulihat dia dengan takut-takut mulai berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Lho? Mau kemana? Mochiiii~!" seruku seraya melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangku untuk mengejarnya.

Dan baru kali ini aku bersyukur Tuhan menciptakanku dengan sepasang kaki yang panjang karena dengan mudah aku bisa mengejarnya dan menangkapnya.

"Mochi ~"

"Lepaskan aku, _gege_ koala!" jeritnya setengah panik. Dan lagi-lagi kulihat wajahnya memerah. Sudahlah Mochi, apa susahnya sih mengaku kalau kau memang menyukaiku?

"Tidak akan.. Kau ikut aku.." kataku sambil menarik tangannya menuju motorku di tempat parkir.

Bocah itu berontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggamanku. "Tidaaak! Tidaaak! _Gegeee_ ~~ Lepaskan akuuuu ~~" rengeknya memelas.

Hei, Mochi.. Jangan merengek.. Kalau kau merengek, itu hanya akan membuatku—

"_Gegeeeee_ ~~~~" dia kembali merengek.

Cukup!

Dengan cepat aku meraup tubuhnya dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal__style_, membawanya menjauh dari tempat tadi aku menangkapnya.

"_Gegeee_! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaan?" jeritnya membuat telingaku sakit. Aku cepat-cepat mendiamkannya sebelum telingaku kembali menjadi korban keganasan suaranya.

"Mochi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"Jangan bercanda, _gege_! Lagipula aku nggak lap—"

KRRUYUUUUK ~

Aku tertawa ketika mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi dengan keras itu. "Bibirmu bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan perutmu.."

Sekarang aku melarikan tubuhku sambil tetap membawanya dalam gendonganku.

"_Gegeeee_ ~~ Pelan-pelan larinyaaaa ~~"

.

**Henry—**

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Di sebuah restoran _China_ dengan koala gila ini didepanku.

Aku malu sekali! Kenapa tadi dia menggendongku seperti itu?

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau jantungku sudah seperti akan—

"Mau pesan apa, Mochi?" tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah, entah kenapa.

"Terserah kau saja, _ge_.. Kan kau yang mentraktirku.." jawabku pendek yang dibalas dengan kerutan di keningnya. Koala gila itu tampak makin tua dengan segala kerutan itu! XD

"Baiklah.. Kau akan kupesankan sepiring cacing tanah saja kalau begitu.." jawabnya santai sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas pesanan. Aku melotot.

"Apa? Kau tega sekali padaku, _ge_!" jeritku, sontak membuat beberapa pengunjung lain memandang bingung padaku. Aku hanya nyengir sembari mengangguk minta maaf.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau terserah padaku? Kenapa menolak?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Orang ini bercanda. Mau ngajak gulat ya?

"Baiklah, terserah _gege_ saja!" seruku sambil manyun. Dia tertawa dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Kuharap kali ini dia menuliskan sesuatu yang benar.

.

**Zhoumi—**

.

"Hei, Mochi.." panggilku ketika kami sudah selesai makan. Bocah itu tampak membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_.

"Apa, _ge_?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

BRUUUSH!

Dan bocah itu sukses menyemburkan minumannya tepat ke arahku, membuatku basah semua. Tapi tentu saja hanya basah. Ketampananku takkan hilang hanya gara-gara disembur—kecuali kalau disembur air keras, mungkin.

"_Shen__me_?" tanyanya shock. Aku mengambil _tissue_, mengelap wajahku dan kemudian berniat mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"_Please __listen __to __the __confession __I __have __for __you.._" mulaiku, kemudian berlutut dan menggenggam tangannya, mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung disana.

"_Gege_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke kursimu!" bisiknya sebal, tapi aku benar-benar bisa melihat bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tidak.. Sebelum kau mendengarkannya.." kataku. Aku berdehem dan melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"_My __heart __is __beating __so __fast __for __you._." baru saja kuucapkan kalimat pertama, wajahnya sudah semerah itu? Dan suara degup jantungnya bisa kudengar dengan sangat jelas.

"_To __th e__point __it __can__'__t __be __caught.. __It__'__s __attracted __to __you __and __it__'__s __beating __so __fast __that __I __can__'__t __get __you._." lanjutku dan kulihat wajahnya sepertinya sudah tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini.

"_Gege_.. Kembalilah duduk.. Kita dilihat—"

"_Will __you __look __at __a __guy __like __me?_" tanyaku memotong kalimatnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya, "_If __yes, __please __nod __your __head_.." pintaku dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam sampai tenggelam. *plak*

Bocah itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gugup, kemudian mengangguk pelan beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku merasakan senyumku melebar, "_It__'__s __true.. __True __that __my __feelings __don__'__t __have __any __place __to __go_..." aku meletakkan tanganku didadanya, "_Except __here.._"

Bocah itu memerah lagi, kenapa dia manis sekali saat memerah seperti ini?

"_Gege_! Kau gombal!"

"_Even __if __you __keep __searching __and __keep __looking, __you__'__re __not __gonna __find __someone __else __like __me_.." kataku dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "_Someone __that __love __you __like __I __do.._"

Keheningan yang sedikit panjang menyelimuti kami.

"Henry Lau.." panggilku.

"Ya, Mi-_ge_?" balasnya pelan.

"_Would __you __be __my __boy?_"

"Hah? Menjadi anakmu?"

Aku _sweatdropped_. Pandai sekali dia menghancurkan suasana.

"Bukan ~" Aku menghela nafas sebentar, "_Would __you __be __my __boyfriend?_"

"Kita kan sudah berteman, _ge_.." katanya lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya.

Wajahnya merah, pasti dia gugup sekali sampai-sampai bicara seperti itu.

Hehe.. Dasar bocah lucu..

Dengan cepat kutangkup kedua pipi bulatnya dalam tanganku yang besar, membuat matanya hanya memandang pada mataku.

Wajahnya makin merah, tapi justru aku makin suka.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Henry Lau! Aku tak bercanda kali ini." kataku sambil memasang tampang sok serius. Henry mengangguk dan matanya menatap mataku intens.

"_Listen.. __Cute __boy,__I __like __you.. __I __love __you_.." mata Henry membulat—sepertinya bingung. "_I__'__ll __be __the __only __guy __for __you, __and __you__'__ll __be __the __only __one __for __me.._"

"La-Lalu?" tanyanya terbata.

"_Would __you __be __my __love?_" tanyaku langsung, spontan mengundang decakan serta segala riuh rendah yang sumbernya dari pengunjung disana.

Mochi itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian dengan malu-malu mengangguk.

Aku cengo beberapa saat setelah dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan saat itulah aku merasa ingin kembali melompat-lompat di trampolin, melampiaskan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini.

Henry Lau kini jadi namjachingu-ku!

_I'm gonna explode!_

_I'm finally gonna go crazy!_

Oh, kurasa aku akan benar-benar jadi gila kalau saja Henry tak cepat-cepat memelukku dan menghentikan segala kegilaan yang baru saja terjadi dalam batinku.

"_Gege, __wo __ai __ni.._" bisiknya lembut di telingaku, "Sebenarnya… aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu.." akunya dengan wajah yang kuyakin sangat merah.

"Aku tahu, Mochi!" aku balas memeluknya, "Semuanya sudah terlihat di wajahmu.." kataku sambil nyengir, membuatnya manyun—aku tahu walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"_Gegeeee_"

CHU ~

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan dengan cepat menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku, kembali mengundang tepuk tangan dari pengunjung disana.

"_Ge..ge_ ~ Aku maluu ~~" bisiknya ditengah ciuman kami.

Kubiarkan si mungil itu dalam dekapanku dan merasakan manisnya bibirnya.

Kini aku sudah mendapatkanmu Henry Lau!

_You'll be the only one for me, and I'll be the only guy for you._

_Wo ai ni._

.

=FIN=

.

=EPILOG=

Henry tampak merapikan jas putihnya didepan cermin besar dikamarnya. Diliriknya buket bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja riasnya, dan tersenyum.

'_Hari __ini __seorang __Henry __Lau __akan __merubah __marganya..__'_ katanya dengan yakin, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang seiring kesiapannya untuk menuju altar gereja.

Altar?

Ya. Hari ini, Henry Lau akan menikah. Walaupun bukan menikah dengan seorang wanita—Henry tak menyukai wanita. Melainkan dengan pria yang amat dicintainya.

"Henry, kau sudah siap?" tanya Clinton, _gege_-nya, yang sekarang menyembulkan kepalanya masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Henry masih sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Ya, _ge_.. Tunggu aku sebentar.." katanya, kemudian menyambar buket bunga didepannya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu hari ini, Mi-ge.. _The __promise __that __you__'__ll __be __the __only __guy __for __me, __and __I__'__ll __be __the __only __one __for __you_.."

.

.

hyaaaaa! Apaaaaa-apaaaaaaaan iniiiiiiii ~~~~~~ #garuk tembok

serius ini gaje banget T^T ini aja aku dapet ide pas lagi enak2 denger Bonamana.. ne, ini konsepnya kuambil dri Bonamana :D kan Bonamana nyeritain seorg namja yang suka ama seorang yeoja.. nah disinilah kuganti cast-nya jadi Zhoumi sama Henry :D

oh iya, ini kalimat bahasa inggrisnya kebanyakan kuambil dri lirik lagu Bonamana yang di-translate ke bhsa inggris :p dan dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya.. :D

THENA-EOOOOOON ~~~~~ INI FF REQUESTAN EONNIII ~~~~ :DDD suka kah? mian kalo gaje dan pendek lagi ngg bisa bikin yg panjang2 sekarang T^T

Huweee, si Mochi saya bikin dikissu Mimi disiniii :D jadi apa ya mukanya kalo merah mulu? O.o jadi penasaran ~ #plak

Yasudah, sekarang boleh saya minta review? :DDD

Gomawo! ^^


End file.
